


watch over you

by NoShipsLikePartnerships



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Bedside Vigils, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim (2013), Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoShipsLikePartnerships/pseuds/NoShipsLikePartnerships
Summary: “What happened?”“You collapsed,” Hermann tells him, “not long after the Breach did.”Newt pauses, taking this in. “Yeah, I guess I did get my brain scrambled a couple of times. That would probably do it.”(or, post-Drift, Newt wakes to find Hermann by his bedside)
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	watch over you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnyxSphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSphinx/gifts).



> [pacificrimdyke](https://pacificrimdyke.tumblr.com) asked: ⬤ or ✈️ for newmann please??
> 
> ⬤: being called soft things like baby, sweetheart or honey + ✈: reaching out for someone [bonus points if they mumble! their! name!] (from [this](https://chalkstardust.tumblr.com/post/624198527579521024/whumpbox-sick-whump-scenarios-send-a-symbol%22) prompt list)
> 
> So I technically already filled the first prompt, but still did both because... I can’t seem to not write Hermann saying ‘darling’ at least once every fic lol

It’s quiet in the medical bay.

At this hour, the rest of the Shatterdome is either still celebrating levels above them, or have retired for the night. A couple of nurses are still on duty, but other than that, it’s just Newt and Hermann. Or, more specifically, Newt lying in one of the beds, and Hermann sitting in a chair beside him, waiting for him to wake up.

As much as Hermann regularly complains about Newt being too noisy, seeing him so still and silent is infinitely worse.

This is hardly the first time Hermann’s sat by his bedside. Over the years, there have been minor lab accidents, as well as one memorable occasion when Newt had his appendix taken out—the painkillers he’d been on had made him _extremely_ flirty. The worst by far, though, was two years ago, after an experiment gone wrong had left Newt in the infirmary for a week. Hermann had been sick with worry the entire time.

Well. It had been the worst until now, anyway.

Newt had collapsed just moments after they’d closed the Breach. Moments after he and Hermann had shared a celebratory kiss, the pure joy of that tender moment cut short as he watched Newt fall. Hermann had managed to catch him just in time and, with Tendo’s help, rushed him to medical.

Thankfully, the scans had all come back normal. The doctor had chalked it up to a combination of extreme fatigue, and the mental toll of not one, but two Drifts with an alien hive mind (and one of them solo, at that). They’d decided Newt would be kept under observation overnight, just to be on the safe side. Still, after so many close calls in such a short period of time, Hermann had feared that Newt’s luck might finally have run out. To have saved the world, only to lose him in the process… it wouldn’t be a fair exchange, not in the least. Not now, after they finally understand what they mean to one another.

Normal or not, it’s been hours, and Hermann’s fighting to stay awake himself, despite the wooden chair he’s currently in being quite uncomfortable. Surely, a few minutes couldn’t hurt… 

He’s just starting to doze off, when he hears something. At first, it’s so quiet that he thinks he must be imagining things. Then he hears it again, a little louder this time, and definitely not imaginary.

“..erm'n.”

Startled by the sound, Hermann nearly falls out of his chair. He looks over to see Newt blinking drowsily at him.

“Hermann?” Newt mumbles, shifting, and holds his hand out toward him. Hermann immediately leans forward, and grasps Newt’s hand in his.

“I’m here,” Hermann says, relief washing over him now that Newt is finally awake.

“What happened?”

“You collapsed,” Hermann tells him, “not long after the Breach did.”

Newt pauses, taking this in. “Yeah, I guess I did get my brain scrambled a couple of times. That would probably do it.”

“Can you please take this seriously?”

“Humor as a coping mechanism. In case you haven’t noticed, it’s kind of my thing.”

“Yes, I’m aware,” Hermann says, a little harsher than he means to, “but I thought… I thought you were—” he shakes his head, unable to utter the word. “I thought I’d _lost_ you.”

“Hey, no, I’m okay. Honest.” Newt pushes himself up into a sitting position, as if that might somehow make the claim more convincing. As if it might somehow reverse the previous day’s events, and strike them from existence. 

As if it might somehow dispel the image of Newt seizing on the lab floor from Hermann’s memory.

He tightens his grip on Newt’s hand. “Please don’t scare me like that again.”

“For what it’s worth, I wasn’t _planning_ on doing it the first time, so…”

“Newton.”

Newt’s expression softens. “I promise.”

Hermann finally allows himself a small smile. “Good. I intend to hold you to that.”

More than that, he intends to never leave Newt alone again, if he can help it. Not just unsupervised, though that should certainly go without saying. But Newt should never have been sent to find Chau alone. He shouldn’t have had to Drift alone, at least the first time. Hermann should have known better than to think that he could talk Newt out of it, should have swallowed his pride and offered to help him instead.

It’s a mistake that almost cost him dearly, and he won’t be making it again.

“Have you seen my—”

“Ah, yes.” Hermann reaches into his jacket pocket, where he’s kept Newt’s glasses folded for safekeeping. As he hands them over, his heart lurches a little at the sight of the crack on the right lens—a stark reminder of one of Newt’s numerous near-misses.

“Thanks.” Newt looks around. “Man, it’s pretty deserted down here.”

“Yes, I imagine that everyone else is recovering from the night’s festivities by now.”

“I missed the party? Damn it. Wait,” Newt says, “have you… have you been here the whole time?”

“Of course,” Hermann replies. “Where else would I be?" 

Newt doesn’t answer right away, just stares at him in a mix of awe and confusion. "Really?”

“In case it wasn’t obvious from the Drift, and our subsequent… snogging,” Hermann says, blushing slightly, “you are very dear to me.”

“Our..?” Newt squeaks.

“You don’t remember?” Hermann asks, immediately concerned again. What if the doctor was wrong? What if there’s been some damage to Newt’s brain, after all, and they missed it?

Newt shakes his head, brow furrowing. “The last thing I remember was Herc stopping the clock… and then… oh.” His eyes widen, and it’s his turn to blush. “ _Oh_.”

Hermann lets out a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding. “You had me worried for a moment. Honestly, right after, when you… well. A part of me was afraid it was something I had done.”

“I mean,” Newt says, “it _was_ a pretty good kiss. Totally swoon-worthy.”

“So good that you managed to forget it?" 

"Brain scrambled, remember?” Newt drops his gaze, fidgeting with the blanket a little, before looking back up again. His expression is shy, almost bashful, even. Hermann’s not used to seeing that on his face. “The, uh, the feeling is mutual, by the way.”

“I know.” Hermann can feel the affection, like a gentle warmth all throughout his mind and body. Their connection is still strong, so soon after having Drifted, as are their emotions. He hopes that Newt can feel the same thing from him, as well. “I’m still very happy to hear it, darling.”

“I could probably use a reminder, though. You know, just in case I forget again.”

It takes a second for Hermann to understand what Newt means by that, and he huffs out a quiet laugh. “I believe that can be arranged.”

He reaches out to caress Newt’s cheek, then leans towards him, to pick up where they left off.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr @chalkstardust and twitter @kaijublueberry


End file.
